


Come Undone

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Domestic Violence, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Everyone would have found out eventually," Draco said. He used his calmest voice, the one Ron absolutely hated him to employ when they fought. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brief_and_Dreamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/gifts).



> Melusina asked for "Ron/Draco, punching and hair pulling". I've got this thing about Draco provoking Ron to violence and other awful sorts of outcomes for both of them. So this ficlet provided the perfect outlet. Please keep that in mind should you decide to read.

Draco could see the prominent freckle on Ron's right thumb, the freckle he liked to brush his own thumb over when they held hands. Then Ron's fist connected with his jaw. 

"Christ," Ron said hoarsely. He was panting, his fist already pulled back for another go, blue eyes wide and wild. "Shut the fuck up! Don't make me --"

"Don't _make_ you?" Draco spat. "You're the one hitting me like a fucking animal!"

The crunch of contact made Draco's body bow and arch as the pain flared sharp and thrummed deep. He hit the floor faster than expected, slumping like a marionette whose strings had been cut. 

"Just don't," Ron blurted. He looked horrified, already wracked with guilt; he looked ready to bolt and hide for a week. "Draco --"

Draco narrowed his eyes before smiling, knowing his teeth were likely already bloodied. When Ron looked sick at the sight, a thrill of adrenaline coursed through Draco. "What does it matter?" he murmured. "It's not as though _I_ was the one that cheated on my husband and was stupid enough to get caught."

"Ginny and Harry were trying to work through this -- fuck," Ron shouted at the end. He turned, all that slim muscle, all that appealing height, but he didn't move. Draco could see his shoulders trembling. "You seriously -- you sold the story?" His voice broke. "How could you? Ginny's gone back to Mum, Harry's a fucking mess, and their _kids_ found out about it while they were at school today--"

"Everyone would have found out eventually," Draco said. He used his calmest voice, the one Ron absolutely hated him to employ when they fought. 

"I wouldn't have," Ron said as he began to pace. "Not that you were the one who told, anyway, if you hadn't --" His hands went to his face as he halted, covering his agitated features with a white-knuckled press of fingers. 

"It's all about honesty, though, isn't it?" Draco rose with some difficulty, brushing lint away from his robes. He swayed as he stood, and didn't bother hiding his fierce grin when Ron swallowed, pale and tight-lipped at the sight of Draco weakened. "That's what you always say." He paused. "Perhaps I thought it would help."

When he slammed against the wall, the thunk of his head hitting the wood molding echoed in his ears. There was a horrified gasp, but it wasn't him. A prickling sting flashed and faded; Ron had threaded his hands in Draco's hair, yanking hard before letting go with shaking hands.

"I can't --" Ron moved as if to stumble back, but Draco caught him round the waist, his tight hold possessive. "I can't wrap my head around you -- you're supposed to be the one who, who -- not the one to betray my family, my best friend!" His eyes closed for a moment, burnt gold eyelashes fluttering against his pale cheek. "Do you know, Harry asked if I was the one -- the one to tell --" His stuttered breaths turned jagged as his eyes darted over Draco's face, at the contusions no doubt starting to color and swell. "Let go of me." He tried to lurch back, desperate, his breathing heavy, his eyes panicked when Draco wouldn't release him. "You should never have -- but Jesus, Draco, look what I've done to you!"

"No." Draco clutched Ron's shirt, wrapped his left leg around Ron's calf. "I provoked you, though, didn't I?" he whispered. "And don't forget, this all would have happened anyway. Asking if you'd been the one to tell! It's like they don't know you at all, isn't it? They'll work all of this out -- don't they always? And meanwhile, you've got me. You've always got me."

"Fuck." Ron's head tipped forward, resting on Draco's shoulder. Draco hushed him, soothing sounds and comforting strokes. His joints ached, and Ron's cheekbone pressed too hard where he'd bashed Draco's collarbone earlier. With a small sigh, Draco drew Ron closer, smiling against that brash red hair as Ron shook.


End file.
